The present disclosure relate to a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for processing financial business desired by customers. Financial devices may deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer a medium. For example, financial devices may deposit or withdraw an unregistered medium or a registered medium.
To process the registered medium in the financial devices according to the related art, a process of registering the registered medium in the financial devices is performed. For example, a bank teller registers a serial number of a registration medium, the number of medium, a kind of medium (hereinafter, referred to as registration medium information), and the like in a financial device. Then, when the registration medium information is inputted into the financial device, the inputted registration medium information is transmitted into and stored in a host server.
However, in the related art, the bank teller should manually input the registration medium information. Thus, if the registration medium information is entered incorrectly, the actual registration medium information withdrawn from the financial device and the registration medium information stored in the host server may be different. As a result, the registration medium withdrawn by a customer may be processed as an unregistered medium or incident registered medium.